Forever
by arbitrarygirl
Summary: During a bank robbery, Edward and Bella meet and hide out in a men's restroom. What happens when they're separated? Will they ever see each other again? All Human
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm extremely surprised no one has written a story like this... so I did. : ) I raw couldn't figure out a title... suggest any if you want.

Disclaimer: I own nothing..... does.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Bella woke up from the loud crying. She opened her eyes slowly to see her mother bending over her crying. _

"_Mom?" Bella tried to sit up, but her shoulder was incredibly sore. _

"_Oh, Bella!" Her mother fell on top of her hugging her. Bella was laying in a parked ambulance outside of the bank. She sat up confused as the EMT started undoing her homemade bandage. _

"_Did you do this?" The EMT asked Bella clearly impressed. Bella only nodded and winced as he cleaned the wound._

"_Mom, where's Edward?" Bella's mother was crying too hard next to her to even hear her. _

"_Edward Masen? What happened to him?" Bella turned to the EMT who was sitting next to her preparing to stitch her up. _

"_Hold on a minute, and I'll ask." The EMT was almost done stitching the last stitch when another EMT walked by. "Joe!" _

"_Yeah Steve, what'd you need?" Joe stopped immediately. _

"_You heard about an Edward Masen?" Steve asked not really paying attention. _

"_Greg had him; he died on the way to the hospital…" Joe answered sadly. _

_Bella sat shocked not believing what the man said. Tears pooled from her eyes, and strangled sobs sounded from her. _

OoOoO

**BPOV**

I woke up startled in my bed. I sat up looking around my new room, well my old room really. The white walls had yellowed, and the wallpaper border was falling off. I had moved back to Forks, Washington to live with my dad. A couple of months after the robbery, my mom Renee met a baseball player, Phil, and fell madly in love with him. After six months of dating, they got married and then Phil was traded to Jacksonville. After being around them for a year, I couldn't really take it. I'm really happy for my mom, but I couldn't handle being around for the newlywed stage. Moving in with dad seemed like the best alternative. Looking at the clock, it was 6:47 am. No doubt Charlie was awake by now. I turned on my lamp flinching at the bright light.

"Bells? You already up?" Charlie knocked on my door opening it.

"Yeah, are you heading in to work soon?" I had only been here a week, and he would go into work late so I wouldn't be alone so much. I wasn't sure what time he would usually go in.

"At seven… uh, are you okay? You were screaming just before." Charlie nodded and looked away from me uncomfortable.

"Sorry, just a bad dream. Don't worry about it." The bad ones start around this time of year.

"Who's Edward?" Charlie continued looking around the room and not at me.

"An old friend from... I'll be okay in a couple of days. No need to worry."

"Alright, have a good first day of school. Make friends." Charlie turned to walk downstairs.

"Thanks dad. Love you!" I flopped back down on the bed not ready to move.

It had been a long two years since the bank robbery. I had been depressed for a while after it; Renee even dragged me to a few therapy sessions. They were completely ridiculous. Even after I was okay, I cried for him all the time – still do. There were things he wouldn't be able to experience and do, so I tried to do things for him even if I didn't want to do it. At the beginning of the summer I tried to learn how to surf, but of course my clumsiness definitely got in the way. I also wasn't just doing them for him, I was doing it for me too. I realized life was too short to worry about everything.

I got dressed for school putting on jeans and a blue t-shirt. I really wasn't much of a girl; I didn't really care about fashion. As long as it was comfortable, I would probably wear it. I ate some toast and gulped down some juice. I jumped into my truck and was off to school. Charlie had been feeling guilty for the last two years and decided to buy me a car. It wasn't new, but I still appreciated it.

My truck roared into the almost empty parking lot parking a few spaces down from a large jeep. What kind of school starts in August? Everywhere else I lived school started in early September not early August. Luckily for me, I was kind of bored this summer so I was ready for my junior year to start. I walked toward the largest brick building hoping the main office was inside.

"Hi!" A small girl with spiky dark hair appeared in front of me. "I'm Alice Cullen. Do you need any help?"

"Bella, um, is the main office in here?" I pointed to the building behind her.

"Yep, do you want me to come with you?" Alice grinned at me.

"No thanks, I'll manage. Thanks for the help though. It was really nice to meet you Alice." I saw a strange look appear on her face as I walked away.

"Wait! Do you want to sit with us at lunch today? We'd be really happy if you did." Alice pointed behind her at the group of people sitting at picnic table.

"Okay, see you later." I was relieved that I didn't have to repeat the awkward lunchroom routine. But I also really liked her. Alice seemed like a friendly and happy person.

I trudged into the office getting my schedule and locker combination. I walked around the school finding all my classes before I sat down in my first period: English.

OoOoO

_Bella waited patiently as she watched her mother flirt with the man behind the counter. They were supposed to be at the Art Institute of Chicago by noon. Now they waited in the bank as they got some money for the day's adventures. Bella shrugged when she looked at her watch noticing it was 11:45am. There was no chance that they were getting there on time. _

"_Mom, mom… Renee! I'm right here. I don't mean to intrude, but I'd rather not watch you partake in this… flirting." Bella crossed her arms trying to look angry. _

"_Relax Bells, I'm allowed to have some fun on this trip too. Plus he wasn't my type…" Renee grabbed her money and safely stowed it away into her purse while walking away from the counter. _

"_You mean the type with a decent job?" Bella teased her mother. _

"_Hey watch it! I'm the mom here, and you're the fourteen-year-old, remember?" Renee swatted her shoulder. _

"_I'm almost fifthteen…" Bella grumbled at her mother._

_As Bella followed her mother out onto the sidewalk, she saw him. He was the cutest boy she'd ever seen; she figured he had to be a model with those looks. Reddish brown hair stood out crazily on his head, and his impossibly green eyes stood out even from where she was standing. _

"_Bella, have you seen my cell phone? Shoot! I can't believe I lost it again." Renee frantically searched her purse. _

"_I can…" Bella mumbled at her mother's carelessness. _

"_Look, I'll call it from this payphone. Can you go inside the bank and listen for it?" Renee pushed her quarter into the payphone as Bella sulked back inside. _

_Bella walked aimlessly around the large bank listening for the phone. She bumped into random people as she made her way to the restrooms thinking maybe she left it in there. _

OoOoO

I hadn't even notice the other students coming in until some kid named Mike talked to me. He was a little too friendly… kind of creepy. English was disappointing. I had already read the entire list of books we were going to study this year. Spanish was horrible. The teacher wasn't even from a Spanish-speaking country. She was Chinese! How does that even happen? But fortunately I had taken Spanish back in Phoenix so I was already ahead of everyone. Trig went completely over my head, and I actually fell asleep in History just going over the syllabus.

I looked around the lunchroom with my tray in hand. I saw Mike sitting at a table waving me to come over. I gave him an apologetic smile as I found Alice sitting at a round table in the back corner of the room. Alice saw me and her already wide smile grew. She sat between a tall blonde guy and a large burly guy with dark curly hair. There were only two seats left: one next to the tall guy and one next to an inhumanly beautiful blonde girl. I sat next to the lanky guy next to Alice.

"Hey Bella! This is my brother Emmett, my boyfriend Jasper Hale, and his twin Rosalie Hale who also happens to be dating Emmett. There all seniors, but I'm a junior though." Alice pointed eagerly at everyone.

"Nice to meet you; I'm a junior too." I smiled at all of them.

"So where you from?" Emmett asked with his mouth full of food.

"I was born here, but I just moved from Florida where my mom lives."

"Why'd you move here?" Rosalie watched me intensely.

"My mom remarried last year. I didn't want to keep intruding their newlywed experience, so I moved up here with my dad."

"That's really thoughtful of you especially in your junior year." Jasper decided.

"As long as everyone else is happy I'm happy." I smiled to myself because it was the truth.

"Is there something wrong?" Alice studied me.

"No, it's just this time of year makes me sad." I told them. Eventually they would find out the truth, but I don't know them well enough yet.

"Why?" Rosalie asked me rudely.

"Because, Rosalie, my friend died two years ago today." I looked straight at her with no emotion on my face. The whole table went quiet…

"Oh, I'm sorry…. Hey tomorrow my cousin Edward will be here. You'll really like him! He's a junior too." Alice tried to change the subject. I gave her a small smile, but I regretted telling them. I didn't want to be pitied.

"I'm sure I will." My heart sunk a little at the name. I hadn't met another Edward since him; I could feel the tears forming. "Bye guys, thanks for letting me sit with you. It was really nice to meet you all." My smile faltered when I noticed every one of them giving me a sad puzzled look…

I was actually late for biology because my locker wouldn't open… until I realized that it was the wrong locker. I smiled apologetically at the teacher and took a seat at the empty lab table in the back. I could tell I was going to like biology a lot when the teacher told us that we were assigned to the seats we were sitting in for the rest of the year. And Mike sat all the way up in the front…

Gym was horrible especially seeing the tank tops for the girls' uniforms. After showing Coach Clapp my small scar on my shoulder and a quick explanation, he let me have a small boy's uniform. I didn't want people to know and ask questions about it. Even thought it was small, it was definitely noticeable and I wasn't a very good liar. We sat on the bleachers for the rest of the period. I sat in the corner rubbing my shoulder with my eyes closed trying to keep the tears from falling.

OoOoO

"_Ugh, owww…What happened?" Bella sat up looking around confused. She was sitting on the floor in a men's bathroom. _

"_You fainted…" Edward panted from behind here. She looked him confused and wondered why he was gripping his arm. Blood started trickle down his arm. Memories of what just happened fluttered into her mind. _

"_Oh my god, you've been shot!" Bella jumped up toward the door to get some help, but Edward gripped her ankle and pulled her down. _

"_So have you..." Edward breathed. Bella suddenly realized the strong pain coming from her left shoulder. "But it just grazed your shoulder. You'll be fine…" _

"_What's going on?" Bella gripped her shoulder. _

"_Someone's robbing the bank… I pulled you in and locked the door. There's an out of order sign on the door so I don't think anyone will come in… we should be fine." Edward stared at the door. _

"_Okay..." Bella pulled off her white sweater revealing her blue undershirt and struggled as she unlaced her shoe. _

"_What are you doing?" Edward stared at her trying not to look at her chest._

"_Putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding." Bella moved his hand from his arm and studied the wound. The bullet had grazed his raised arm resulting in a long deep gash on his bicep. She wrapped the sweater around his arm tying it hard with the shoe lace. She pulled off her other shoe unlacing it and pulled off a sock revealing another sock underneath._

"_When did you become Dr. Quinn medicine woman? You just fainted ten minutes ago." Edward watched her as she used her sock and shoe lace to put pressure on her shoulder. _

"_I'm really clumsy, remember? So I might have been in the hospital a few too many times and learned some things." Bella winced as she tugged hard on the string. _

OoOoO

I jumped when the bell rang and followed students out into the parking lot. I wiped away some of the tears as I cranked up the truck and drove home.

-

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it... just so you know it's only going to be like 3 or 4 chapters. I don't really want to drag out this ExB when they've already been so much.... Thanks for Reading!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.... S Meyer does.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Edward woke up to a steady beeping sound; he tried to swat the awful object with his right arm but couldn't move it. _

"_It's best if you don't move Edward." Edward stilled at the sound of his uncle's voice. _

"_Carlisle? What are you doing here?" Edward studied his surroundings realizing he was in a hospital room. _

"_I was waiting for you to get out of surgery. You didn't loose too much blood, but there was some shrapnel in your arm that they had to get out. You were lucky that it didn't knick any of your arteries." Carlisle droned on. _

"_Bella? Is she alright? Is she here too?" Edward questioned him for any sign of hope. _

"_I don't know if she's here. She's alright I suppose. Only six people were injured and three were … killed." Carlisle barely said the last part. _

"_Three?" Edward whispered afraid of the answer. _

"_The man robbing the bank… and both your parents. I'm so sorry Edward." Carlisle cried. _

**EPOV**

I jolted forward in my seat to be restrained by the seat belt. I looked over to see Esme driving the car into the darkness. We were returning from visiting my parents in Chicago. Last year Esme asked if I wanted to go visit their graves, so I think it's become a tradition with us… a depressing tradition.

Esme was my mother's younger sister. They both had the same facial features, but Esme had hazel eyes unlike my mother's green ones. To each other we were constant reminders of my mother, which should have broken our hearts every time we looked at each other. But somehow it helped with the loss. I did go through a … rough phase for about a month. I had gotten into a couple of fights at school and ditched class a couple of times, but it killed me to think how disappointed my parents would be of me for doing those things.

Last year's visit I'd told Esme everything that had happened, but not her name. It had hurt too much to say it out loud, but I hadn't told her anything this year though...

"Bella... Bella was her name." I whispered out loud.

Esme turned to look at me and nodded. We remained in silence until we got home with only Carlisle waiting up for us. I trudged up the stairs flopping onto my bed instantly falling asleep.

OoOoO

_Edward walked behind his mother as they entered the bank. She decided to bring her husband his lunch so they could have some family time. They talked about trivial things as they gobbled down their turkey sandwiches with homemade lemonade. _

"_Ready for school to start again, Edward?" Edward Sr. asked. _

"_Sure. Summer's gotten boring, and it's no fun without Alice or Emmett." Edward remembered the previous weeks with his cousins. _

"_Are you excited for high school? Are you going to bring me home any cute girls?" Edward almost choked on his sandwich but swallowed it down with some lemonade. "Honey did you give him the talk yet?" Edward spitted out his lemonade all over his lap. _

"_Here Edward take the bathroom key. The plumbing is busted, but the sinks are alright." Edward grabbed the key and hurried out of the room, but not before hearing his father. "Yes Elizabeth, I talked to him…" Edward shuddered at the memory of the embarrassing discussion. _

_Edward washed up and left the bathroom. He turned to lock the door when someone knocked into him. _

"_Ow… oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm looking for my mother's cell phone and I just …" The girl's eyes went wide when she looked up to his face. _

"_It's alright. The bathrooms are out of order and locked up so your mom's phone shouldn't be in there." Edward stared at the pretty girl. She had shiny brown hair and big brown eyes. Her skin was fair, but nicely showed off her blush. _

"_Okay thanks. I'm still really sorry." The girl still sat on the ground looking up at him which made him chuckle. _

"_I'm fine, I promise. Here let me help you up." Edward picked up the girl by her arms and steadied her. "You gonna be okay?" _

"_Yeah, I'm just horribly clumsy." The girl looked up to see that the boy was several inches taller than her. "Thanks…" _

"_Edward." _

"_Thanks Edward." She turned to walk away surprised by the courage to ask for his name. _

"_Wait what's your name?" Edward grabbed her arm gently pulling her toward him. _

"_Bella." She blushed. "Um, I should really be going. I still have to find-" _

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Shots were fired as Bella fell into darkness._

OoOoO

I woke up to see clear blue eyes starring straight into my green ones.

"What are you doing Alice? And it's called personal space for a reason…" I groaned at her. This wasn't the first time she's done this.

"What time did you get in?" Alice whispered.

"About one… what time is it now?" I prayed it wasn't too early.

"Almost seven… but Edward you have to hurry up. We met a new girl yesterday! Her name is Bella, and she's really nice. You'll like her; she's a lot like you." I flinched a little at the name but Alice didn't notice. I already didn't want to meet the new girl; it was bad enough that I'd missed her every day. I didn't need a constant reminder.

"How's she like me?" I wondered. All I ever do nowadays is just mope around or dawdle on the piano.

"She says goodbye like it's the last time she'll ever see you again." Alice whispered sadly. I don't do that, do I? She left the room as I snuggled back under my sheets again.

OoOoO

"_You're not from around here are you?" Edward rested his head against the wall with a sad look on his face. _

"_No, how'd you know?" Bella leaned against the wall next to him. _

"_You're wearing a sweater in August, two pairs of socks, and that…" Edward pointed to the fanny pack that was around her waist. "Classic signs of a tourist." _

"_Yeah, I know it's really dorky, but if I didn't have it, I'd probably loose everything. Plus my mom's totally forgetful – my mom! Oh my god, I hope she's not in the bank. She was outside calling from the pay phone… she's probably worried sick." Bella chewed on her fingernails as she did when she was nervous. _

"_Well she has the right to be scared, doesn't she? You've been taken hostage, and you've been shot. At least she's safe though, both my parents are here…" Edward cleared his throat. _

"_I'm sorry… how long do you think we'll be in here?" Bella barely whispered. _

"_I don't know…" Edward whispered back scared for the first time. _

"_Hi, my name is Bella Swan." Bella held out her hand. Edward looked at her with a confused expression before shaking it with his good arm. _

"_Edward Masen. I wish we'd met under different circumstances…. So where are you from?" Edward asked understanding the need for distraction still holding her hand. _

"_I was born in Washington State, but I live in Phoenix with my mom. Parents divorced. You?" Bella replied. _

"_Born and raised here in Chicago. My parents are still together." Edward answered almost happily. _

"_That's really nice. I'm an only child. You?" Bella squeezed his hand tighter._

"_Me too, but I have cousins that I'm really close to. They're like my siblings, but I don't see them very often except for holidays because they live in Alaska. I just saw them a couple of weeks ago." Edward remembered. _

"_I wish I had a big family. But my mom is my best friend... like a sister. I'm sort of the parent in that relationship." Bella laughed. _

OoOoO

"Edward! You're going to be late! We'll meet you there!" Alice yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Yeah, Eddie! You don't want keep all of your boyfriends waiting!" Emmett slammed my door closed. I didn't actually mind Emmett's gay jokes; I was always grateful for his playful attitude after the shooting.

Crap. I have to go back to school… I remembered when we moved here last year from Alaska. I had become the quiet moody kid in school, but unfortunately that didn't keep the girls away. I think every single girl in that school asked me out… well it seemed like it. I'd even went out on a date after a guy had asked me out… I wished I hadn't. It was the worst date ever… the girl kept talking about how her hair shined in different lighting. She'd even tried to kiss me. It was probably even worst than my first kiss. I jumped up from my bed dressing in a plain white t shirt and jeans and grabbed a granola bar to eat on the way to school.

Trig was a breeze; History was extremely boring; and English was just depressing. We were supposed to be reading classic literature this year. The list was a joke; I'd read all of these books in the ninth grade. Being the emo kid of the school gave me a lot of free time to just read... Gym was excruciatingly slow. Time stood still as I sat on the bleachers watching the other kids play basketball. I closed my eyes hoping when I woke up it'll be time for lunch.

OoOoO

"_Favorite color?" Edward continued playing our extremely long game of "20 questions."_

"_Green…" Bella answered blushing a little._

"_Blue. Book?" Edward rubbed her palm with his thumb. _

"_The question should be 'books.' I love to read; it's my escape. I love to read older stuff like Jane Austen or Emily Bronte. But right now I'm reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince." Bella breathed. _

"_You haven't finished yet?! I couldn't put it down; it's amazing. It explains so much! I can't wait for the next one to come out, but it'll be sad because it'll be over… besides Harry Potter, I don't read much." Edward said actually excited. _

"_Well don't ruin it for me, but you should try reading some older stuff. They're classics for a reason, right?" Bella smiled at him. _

"_Yeah we'll see… Music? Please do not say anything remotely like a boy band." Edward said. _

"_Sorry… but the Backstreet Boys were amazing. I am trying to branch out into other music genres though; any suggestions..." Bella gave him an apologetic smile. _

"_Oh boy, where to start... You should start out with the basics like one from each genre or decade… let's start with… Frank Sinatra, The Temptations, then The Stones, uh The Rolling Stones, I mean, and Journey or Aerosmith will do. But my all time favorite… The Beatles. Please tell me you've heard of them at least?" Edward breathed. _

"_Yes… they sing 'Hey Jude,' right?" Bella asked. Edward winced at her. _

"_Yes, but please listen to their other songs. They're all good." Edward assured. _

"_Okay, I'll remember." Bella promised. "So you really like music?" she asked. _

"_You could say that… My mom gave me piano lessons when I was five, and I instantly picked it up. Music then became my life I guess... I've recently tried composing my own songs." Edward embarrassingly admitted. _

"_Really? I think that's amazing. You should definitely write me a song." Bella joked. _

OoOoO

I woke up as the bell rang for lunch; my stomach growled as I walked out of the gym.

* * *

AN: I hope it was okay... I had already written all the flashback stuff and then I did the narrative pov's... it was kind of tough to fit it all in, but i think it worked okay. **Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing... S Meyer does.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_What's your girlfriend's name?" Bella asked quietly. _

"_I don't have one. I've never had one." Edward admitted. _

"_You've got to be kidding me right? You're ridiculously gorgeous, and you-" Bella stopped talking as she realized what she said. _

"_Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Edward asked hoping for the same answer. _

"_No." Bella all but whispered. _

"_Ever been kissed?" Edward asked unsure of the subject. _

"_Uh, yeah. It was last year at a birthday party. We played spin-the-bottle; it was my first boy-girl party. I didn't really want to play, but my friend made me. It was awful. He tried to put his tongue in my mouth, but he ended up licking my chin." Bella grimaced. "You?"_

"_Sort of the same thing, but it was the dance where the girls ask the guys. This girl asked and I said yes thinking it was polite, but she tried pretty much the same thing before we even got there. I mean my dad was in the car driving us! I left the dance early…." Edward cringed. "But I made sure she had a ride." _

_Bella laughed at his story making Edward join her. Edward starred at her for a long minute silencing her. The air surrounding them became tense. _

"_Bella…" Edward whispered. _

"_Yes Edward?" _

"_Could I kiss you? A real kiss?" Edward murmured. _

_Bella only nodded because she had no words. Edward leaned over meeting her lips with his. Their lips molded softly and moved naturally together. Edward brought his good hand up to her hair pushing her face closer to his to deepen the kiss. _

_Bella pulled away for air breathing hard. Edward leaned back panting with a smile on his face. _

"_Do you think will ever see each other again?" Bella breathed. _

"_I hope so…" Edward prayed they would. Bella leaned against Edward's good shoulder closing her eyes. They soon fell asleep holding hands against the wall. _

OoOoO

**BPOV**

I had already given up paying attention to the teacher, and I shook myself awake from the boring trig lesson. Last night Alice called me to apologize for Rosalie's behavior, but I told her it was fine. We talked for about an hour which made Charlie happy. He was excited that I'd made new friends. By the end of class, the girl next to me started to gossip about everything.

"You are so lucky to be sitting with the Hales and the Cullens. They are just all so beautiful. I would just die to sit next to Edward for like ten minutes!" Jessica continued to chat as the bell rang.

"Yeah, they're cool." I replied. I didn't really know what to say. I was kind of figuring out a way to just get away from her.

"But it's too bad he's gay. I mean he's never said he was, but he practically told me that he couldn't date girls anymore. But he's still gorgeous isn't he? They just moved here last year; I think that's why they like you because you're new." She told me again for the third time.

As I turned the corner, I saw a familiar shade of bronze hair disappear behind a door. I took off running with a wave of goodbye to Jessica. I steered around people as I continued down the hallway. As I jumped out of the way of two guys arguing, I ran smack into a locker down slamming it close with my face and falling to the floor.

"Daaaamn! Bella are you okay? That was the funniest shit I'd ever seen! Way better than America's Funniest Home Videos, but really you okay?" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you at lunch. Bye Emmett." I mumbled to him as he pulled me off the floor.

I rubbed my nose as I entered History thinking about the bronze hair. I sat there ignoring the teacher for the whole lesson thinking of my Edward. I remembered his favorite color, blue; his love for music, and The Beatles; his emerald green eyes and his crooked smile. Even our kiss. I had tried to date while I lived in Florida. I went out when a nice guy asked me; I even kissed a couple of them, but the chemistry was never right. I still thought of my Edward. It was ridiculous how much I missed him.

The bell rang, and my stomach growled in anticipation for lunch. But my eyes searched for the bronze hair. I walked around the hallways looking for him before I entered the lunchroom. I walked in searching quickly over the whole room. My whole body stood still when I saw the unexpected.

**EPOV**

I walked over to our table in the back corner with my lunch tray. I grabbed the chair next to Jasper when Rosalie pulled the chair out next to her.

"Sit here." Rosalie demanded.

"What don't like the new girl?" I teased her as I sat down.

"Actually I do like her. But I may have been extremely rude yesterday, and I'm sure she wouldn't want to sit next to me today." Rose confessed.

"What'd you say to her?" I asked wondering who could have such an effect on Rose.

"Apparently yesterday was the anniversary of her friend's death…" she murmured so slowly I had to strain my ears to catch it.

Oh… maybe we were a lot alike.

"Where is Bella? Have you guys seen her?" Alice asked looking around worriedly.

"No, but damn, earlier she ran straight into my locker door with her face! It was so funny. Jasper, our mission this year is to get Bella on America's Funniest Home Videos! I bet they could get a whole episode of her." Emmett laughed. "Ow! Shit Rose! She was okay; I wouldn't be laughing if she wasn't." Emmett scowled at Rose and rubbed his head.

"I wouldn't blame her for not coming after yesterday..." Rose mumbled.

"Oh chill out Rose. It didn't bother her at all. She said 'life's too short to be bothered by such things'. Where is she?" Alice asked again.

"Alice calm down. She's fine, look." Jasper pointed to the doorway.

I looked over to see a slim brunette looking wildly across the room. I smiled at her shirt; finally someone with some good taste: The Beatles. I looked up to her face, and my eyes locked with hers. I swear my heart stopped beating. Bella. My Bella. It couldn't be her. Before I knew it I was out of my chair and standing in front of her.

"It can't be you..." she whispered to herself.

She slowly lifted up the right sleeve of my t shirt revealing the long ugly scar. I watched as realization showed in her eyes. She smiled and threw herself at me wrapping her arms around me. I held her to me as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I tried looking for you… I found your home in Phoenix, but you'd moved away…" I whispered to her.

"They told me… they told me you died. They said Edward Masen died on the way to the hospital…" Bella cried softly in my ear.

I pulled her away from me and studied her. She was gorgeous. Large brown eyes, long wavy hair, and her full pink lips.

"My parents were Edward and Elizabeth Masen; they didn't.... I missed you. " I told her hoping she understood. More tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry... My mom remarried. We moved to Florida… I thought about you every day." she choked back.

I placed my hands on either side of her face and lowered my lips to hers. She stood on her toes, and our lips met softly. I moved my hands down to her waist as her hands moved to the back of my neck and made their way into my hair. Our lips molded perfectly together, as I poured every emotion into the kiss. She pulled away for air, and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Oh shit! He's not gay!" Emmett voice boomed throughout the cafeteria.

I was startled by Emmett and looked around us. Everyone was staring us shocked. I grabbed Bella's fallen books off the floor and her hand. I led her out into the hallway to escape the awkward silence. Bella followed me silently as I made our into an empty classroom. We talked about anything and everything that had happened after the robbery until the bell rang.

We discovered then that we had biology together. Biology would definitely be my favorite class of the year. I don't care if all my other classes are dreadfully boring. I'd live with it... I wonder if I could get Mrs. Cope to switch my schedule around. I waited impatiently in Spanish to see Bella again. I was a bit worried because she had gym.

I raced over to the gym when the bell rang. People starred at me as they left the gym while I waited for Bella. She finally came out with ice on her forehead.

"Basketball." she only said. I kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her waist as I led her to the parking lot where our friends were waiting for us.

**BPOV**

"So you saved his life... with your sweater and a shoelace?" Emmett asked with a mouthful of food.

"I wouldn't say that." I looked around the table at the Jasper, Rosalie, and the rest of the Cullens.

"No, you did. He would have bled to death if you weren't there." Carlisle replied looking directly at me.

"Well, he saved me too. I would be in a totally different place if he had'nt pulled me into that bathroom." I said looking at Edward.

"What happened next?!" Alice eagerly asked.

"We just talked." Edward said curtly.

"About what?" Emmett said still chewing.

"Life, books, music." I replied thinking about the kiss.

"Why are you both blushing?" Jasper asked smiling at us.

"Oh damn, did Eddie put the moves on Bella?" Emmett yelled.

"Language." Esme automatically replied waiting for our answer.

"Uh, could we be excused." Edward said as his voice cracked.

He didn't even really ask; he just pulled me away from the table. I followed him into the kitchen with our plates.

"Sorry about Emmett; he doesnt 't-" I silenced him with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry about it." I told him. I leaned up to kiss him again when I heard a cough.

"Edward could you get my plate. I forgot it." Esme asked him.

It was obvious she didn't forget it. I bit at the inside of my cheek embarrassed. Before I could say anything she was hugging me.

"Thank you so much Bella. Thank you for bringing him back... then and now. It's been too long since I'd seen that boy truly smile," she whispered to me releasing me.

I nodded to her not knowing what to say. Edward entered the kitchen balancing a stack of plates with a grumpy expression on his face.

"Come on Bella, I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house..." Edward pulled me out of the kitchen leaving the plates in the sink.

We walked room by room talking about everything.

"Uh, this is my room..." Edward looked around the room no doubt looking for anything embarrassing. I walked around looking at everything while he stood in the doorway.

My fingers traced over his stereo and his massive music collection noticing all my favorites and some I never heard of. My heart skipped a beat when I reached his bookshelf.

"You read them?" I was surprised to see a whole shelf of my favorites.

"Yep and I see you took my advice too." He smiled at me. I looked at him confused until he pointed to my shirt.

"Oh right. Yeah you were right, The Beatles are amazing.... Oh! We are so having a full discussion on this later." I smiled back at him pulling out the last Harry Potter book.

"Come on there's something else I want to show you." Edward left the room, and I followed him down the stairs.

He led me into a room with a large, beautiful piano. He didn't say anything as he pulled me down on the bench with him, and he began to play a light melody that was friendly.

"Esme." was all that he said.

"My mother." The melody changed slightly. It was slower and had a softer tone.

His fingers moved faster and more complex. The tone was dark getting softer and sweet. It was incredibly beautiful.

"My Bella - I mean you." He flustered quickly. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"No you were right. I'm yours." I murmured to him. "For as long as you want me."

"Hmm, forever?" He asked ending the song.

"Forever." I whispered before I kissed him showing him that I meant it.

* * *

AN: I know so lame... I actually thought of a different title, but I didn't want to change it at the end - that would be dumb. But I hope you enjoyed that. It's sadly over. If I were to continue, I would have to write random stupid dramatic things that I don't want to write.... so I'm not going to. **Thanks for Reading!!**


End file.
